


Sunshine

by Miralana



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Above all, he’d wanted to live.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone who's following me on [tumblr](everknowing.tumblr.com) probably already knows but for the ones who don't: I'm currently having some kind of a blockade and I'm trying to write my way out of it.   
> This is the result. I'm not sure if that's a good sign.
> 
> I recommend listen to [this song](http://youtu.be/gCJFHiXJ6a0).

_It takes nothing more than a fragment of a second for Kíli to know what's coming next._

 

There were so many things Kíli had wanted to do with his life.

He’d wanted to see Erebor. Not the Erebor he had already seen, but the one his mother and Thorin talked about so often.

He’d wanted to be someone his uncle could be proud of.

He’d wanted to make his mother smile again, because the expression on her face, every time she thought he wasn't looking, was the most painful thing in his life.

 

_It's just pressure right there in his breast, and with every heartbeat it seems to get stronger. It's numb, and cold, and Kíli thinks it might get colder every second._

_It doesn't even hurt._

 

He’d wanted to see Thorin as King, like he deserved.

He’d wanted to see Fíli ask the girl he had been pining over for years to dance with him, and maybe find a girl of his own that he could go crazy over, like Fíli did over Bikki.

 

_There is a faint whisper in his ears, and he thinks it might be someones name. He falls backward, his sword slipping from his hand, and then he can see a face above him. Fíli's face- bloody and torn, the flesh showing under all the dirt -and even with all the blood and mud that stains his hair, it still shines in the sun. Kíli realizes that the whisper comes from his brother, and he thinks he might say his name._

 

He’d wanted his family to be happy.

 

_Fíli is screaming now, and Kíli thinks it might be Thorin's name. There are tear stains on his face, and Kíli smiles. He has never seen his brother cry._

_It seems to make Fíli even sadder. He notices that Fíli's hand is at his chest, there where the pressure is, and Kíli wants nothing more than to close his eyes, to give in to the darkness that creeps at the edges of his vision._

 

Above all, he’d wanted to live.

 

_He can't see that much anymore, because everything is turning gray and he is freezing and he wants to look up at Fíli, wants to reassure his brother that everything will be fine, and he manages to raise a hand. Fíli clutches it as hard as he can, and Kíli opens his mouth- but no sound comes out._

 

_It's so dark before his eyes that he thinks they might be close, but Fíli's silhouette is still there, and he looks into the bright sky because he doesn't want to see the loss in Fíli's eyes when it's over._

 

_The last thing he sees is the bright shining of the sun, reflected in the blade that aims at Fíli from behind._


End file.
